Gear couplings in which two ring gears are provided of which one connects with a motor or similar part and the other with the driven part are known. It is also known to use a driving bushing with an inner tooth gear which meshes with the beveled exterior tooth structure of the ring gears.
The gear couplings have the advantage that it is possible in this manner to connect axles which are not perfectly aligned. These couplings have, however, the shortcoming that they are not well adapted to be adjusted to the specific parts to be connected.